1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to hinge mechanisms. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hinge mechanism which is suitable for use in a portable computing device such as a notebook computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Advances in technology have enabled the size of personal computers to decrease. As a result, the use of portable computers such as notebook, or laptop, computers and notepad computers is rapidly increasing. The portability of notebook computers and notepad computers enables a user to keep his or her computer readily accessible such that computing resources are effectively always at hand. By way of example, a notebook computer running on a battery pack enables a user to access computational resources without the need for external sources of electricity.
Many portable computers are configured such that a display screen of the computer pivots, or rotates, with respect to the base of the computer. FIG. 1A is a diagrammatic representation of a portable computer or, more specifically, a notebook computer. A notebook computer 102 generally includes a display section 106 and a base section 110. Display section 106 typically includes a display screen 114, while base section 110 often includes an input/output device such as a keyboard 118, and houses a central processing unit and memory devices (not shown).
Notebook computer 102 typically includes connectors or ports (not shown) which enable notebook computer 102 to communicate with external sources and peripheral devices. Such connectors or ports may enable notebook computer 102 to communicate with, for example, a computer network, a printer, a serial device such as a mouse, a scanner, and a docking station. Connectors or ports may also enable notebook computer 102 to interface with a power source, e.g., an electrical outlet.
Connectors and ports associated with notebook computer 102 are often located at the rear of base section 110. Often, connectors and ports are covered by doors in order to protect the connectors and ports, e.g., from damage while notebook computer 102 is being transported. FIG. 1B is a diagrammatic representation of the back of notebook computer 102 of FIG. 1A. As shown, doors 130, 132 are located at the rear of base section 110, and are arranged to cover connectors and ports when closed. In general, doors 130, 132 are arranged to pivot about a z-axis 136 to open and to close.
Typically, hinges are used to rotationally couple doors 130, 132 to base section 110. Hinges used to couple doors 130 to base section 110 are generally either xe2x80x9cexternalxe2x80x9d hinges 138, i.e., hinges which are at least partially located outside of the profile of base section 110, or hidden hinges (not shown). Door 130 is shown as including external hinges 138 which effectively place the axis of rotation of door 130 outside of the profile, or outline, of base section 110 at all times. That is, external hinges 138 are always at least partially outside the outline of base section 110, regardless of whether door 130 is in an open position or a closed position. External hinges 138 increase the overall thickness of notebook computer 102, and may affect the physical stability of notebook computer 102 when notebook computer 102 is placed on a flat surface. By way of example, unless rubber pads or similar structures are added to the underside of base section 110 to compensate for the thickness of external hinges 138, notebook computer 102 may generally rest at an angle due to the thickness of external hinges 138. Further, external hinges 138 are often considered to be aesthetically non-pleasing.
Door 132 includes hidden or xe2x80x9cinternalxe2x80x9d hinges (not shown) which effectively place the axis of rotation of door 132 inside the profile of base section 110. The use of internal hinges enables door 132 to open out from base section 110, and typically does not affect the thickness of notebook computer 102, i.e., internal hinges generally do not increase the profile of base section 110. As will be understood by those skilled in the art, the placement of internal hinges within the profile of base section 110 generally requires the presence of relatively significant openings or gaps 142 in door 132 or in base section 110 (not shown), or in both door 132 and base section 110. Gaps 142 enable door 132 to rotate with respect to the internal hinges. While internal hinges generally have no affect on the profile of base section 110, the presence of gaps 142 is often undesirable due at least in part to the fact that items may become lodged in gaps 142. In addition, gaps 142 may cause connectors and ports, as well as other components associated with base section 110, to be exposed to materials, e.g., dust particles, or moisture. Additionally, gaps 142 may be considered as being unpleasing to the eye.
Therefore, what is needed is a hinge mechanism for use with a door of a notebook computer which does not extend the profile of the notebook computer or require significant gaps between the door and the adjoining base section of the notebook computer. That is, what is desired is an internal hinge mechanism which enables the door to pivot without requiring the existence of a substantive between the door and the base section.
The present invention relates to a hinge mechanism that is suitable for use in a portable computing device. According to one aspect of the present invention, a hinge mechanism that is used with a door in a portable computing device includes a spring coil, a stopper, and a pivot arm. The spring coil has a compressive state, e.g., the spring coil may be compressed or decompressed. The pivot arm is coupled to the stopper, and includes a first section as well as a second section. The first section is arranged to be positioned substantially within the spring coil, and the second section is arranged to be coupled to the door. Translational motion of the pivot arm causes the stopper to cause the compressive state of the spring coil to change.
In one embodiment, the translational motion of the pivot arm causes the stopper to cause the spring coil to compress. In such an embodiment, a portable computing device which includes the hinge mechanism may also include a frame that is arranged to cooperate with the stopper to cause the spring coil to compress. For example, the spring coil may be compressed between the stopper and the frame.
A hinge mechanism of the present invention which enables a door of a computing device to open and close with respect to the computing device enables the components of the hinge mechanism to remain substantially within the footprint, e.g., outline or trace, of a base section of the computing device when the door is closed. The door has an axis of rotation which is defined with respect to the hinge mechanism, and may be translationally moved out of the footprint of the base section in order to enable the door to rotate about the axis when the axis is effectively outside of the footprint of the base section. Such an internal hinge mechanism generally does not affect the overall profile of the computing device, and enables the door to be opened and closed substantially without necessitating a relatively large opening to be cut into the door or into the base section near the door.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a computing device includes a display section and a base section which are in commuunication. The base section includes a frame, a door, and a hinge mechanism. The hinge mechanism is arranged to couple the frame and the door such that the door may move with respect to the frame. The hinge mechanism is further arranged to translate when the door rotates with respect to an axis. In one embodiment, when the door is in a first position with respect to the frame, the axis passes through the base section, and when the door is in a second position with respect to the frame, the axis does not pass through the base section.
In another embodiment, the hinge mechanism includes a pivot arm, a spring, and a plug. The pivot arm is coupled to the door, and the plug cooperates with the pivot arm to position the spring between the plug and the frame. In such an embodiment, the pivot arm may include a horizontal section and a vertical section. The horizontal section is generally substantially coincident with the axis, and the vertical section is generally arranged to support the plug. Further, the base section has a footprint. When the door is in a first position with respect to the frame, the horizontal section is within the footprint, and when the door is in a second position with respect to the frame, the horizontal section is substantially outside of the footprint.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, a hinge mechanism is arranged to couple a first piece to a second piece. The hinge mechanism includes a spring coil which defines an opening effectively through itself, and has a compressive state. The hinge mechanism also includes a stopper and a pivot arm which is coupled to the stopper. The pivot arm includes a vertical section which is positioned at least partially within the opening defined through the spring coil. The stopper is arranged to cooperate with the first piece to substantially hold the vertical section at least partially within the opening defined through the spring coil. The pivot arm also includes a horizontal section that is arranged to be coupled to the second piece. Motion of the second piece is arranged to cause the stopper to cause the compressive state of the spring coil to change. In one embodiment, the horizontal section defines an axis of rotation for the second piece. In such an embodiment, the pivot arm may be arranged to translate when the second piece rotates about the axis of rotation.
These and other advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed descriptions and studying the various figures of the drawings.